


Repercussions

by OreoLuvr13



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Barisi - Freeform, Car Accidents, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, hurt carisi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreoLuvr13/pseuds/OreoLuvr13
Summary: Stone's downward spiral leads to some unexpected repercussions for the squad, especially Sonny.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have plenty of WIP's out there, but I just couldn't help myself.

Carisi sighs when he sees Stone sitting in his usual spot at Chancellor’s, Stone’s favorite watering hole. He sends Lieu a quick message telling her she was right. Stone was at Chancellor’s and that he will make sure that Stone gets home.

“Stone,” Carisi greets as he takes a seat next to Peter.

“Carisi,” Stone returns as he takes a sip of his drink.

“Listen, I know that the Tyler case was a rough one. The verdict wasn’t what you were expecting. Hell, none of us were expecting that the jury would have come back with a not guilty verdict. But you and I both know that juries can be unpredictable.”

“Un-pre-dict-able,” Stone repeats looking into his near empty glass. “You’re telling me.”

Carisi looks at Stone and he can’t help but feel for the guy. Stone has had a rough time of it. And it’s not just the Tyler case. There was the Sam Conway case and the fall out with that. And of course the death of Stone’s sister. Man, if that happened to him. If someone came after one of his sisters like they did to Stone, Sonny wouldn’t know what he would do. It would be a battle to just get out of bed every day. Let alone show up and do your job, especially one that’s so demanding as theirs.

Hell, he’s no stranger to turning to alcohol when things get bad. There’s been quite a few times he had a drink or two to help relax enough to get a good night’s sleep. After a rough case. Or after a particular nasty spat with one of his family members. The days leading up to and during Rafael’s trial. 

But, Stone is taking it too far. The writing on the wall is becoming more and more obvious. It’s not lost on Sonny that Stone is always the last one to leave the bar whenever they all go out for a drink. He has seen the attorney pop more tylenol in the morning to help nurse a headache than Rafael ever did to ward off a migraine. Sonny has seen the way other attorneys and judges have looked at Stone’s ruffled appearance the morning after what he presumes was a late night out. 

Stone has to wheel this in before things get out of control.

“Hey, why don’t we get out of here. Get some dinner. I know this great Thai place nearby.”

Stone finishes his drink with a quick swig. “Nah, I’m good. I had dinner.”

Carisi rolls his eyes. “Let’s get you something for dinner other than a liquid meal. Come on.”

“What are you doing here?” Stone asks turning to Carisi. “I’m sure you have a lot better things to do than sitting here watching me drink. I mean why aren’t you home with Barba?”

True, Sonny would rather be home with Rafael. But, Rafael is busy working tonight. That’s nothing new for them though. He and Rafael always had to find time to be together. Sonny thought it would be easier to find time to spend together after Rafael left the DA’s office and it was for a bit. It was a welcome sight to have Rafael at their place when he got home from work. They caught more shows and dined out more those two months after Rafael’s trial than they did during their entire relationship. They even took that long awaited trip to Miami, but all too soon Rafael took a position with a legal aid clinic in the city, limiting much of Rafael’s newly acquired free time. 

Sonny isn’t necessarily upset that Rafael is back at work. But it is a little sad that once again they have to find that balance between their personal and professional lives. But their relationship is better than ever. Especially now that Rafael is free from the pressures of the district attorney’s office.

“He’s working tonight and besides he hates Thai,” Carisi argues.

It takes Stone a few moments to agree, but the detective’s puppy eyes soon get to him. “Fine. Let’s go. It’s been awhile since I had some decent Thai food.”

Sonny gives him a huge grin and stands up. “You settle your tab and I’m just going to call Rafi real quick.”

Stone nods as Sonny steps out to make his call.

“You ready for you check?” Tara, his usual bartender, asks.

Peter looks to where Carisi is standing with his back towards him. He can only imagine how well that phone conversation is going. "Hey, babe. I know you're working but I'm going to go out to dinner with a co-worker. The same one who tried you for murder." Yeah that must be going over real well. Then again, Barba probably sees in Carisi what they all do. He's a much better man than most .Definitely, better than him. Carisi wou;dn't have gotten his sisters killed. 

"Peter?" Tara calls. "You want your check?"

“Yeah, I’ll take the check. But, first I’ll take a shot of tequila.”

“You got it,” Tara says pouring the shot.

He gives her a huge smile before he downs the shot. “Cheers.”

XXXXX

Benson is finishing up a few things in her office when she hears a knock on her door. 

“And I thought I was the only one still here,” she says with a smirk, looking up to see Fin standing in her doorway.

“I was getting ready to leave when I got a phone call from a buddy of mine. Sergeant Munoz in the 13th,” Fin says.

“A new case?” Benson asks, her smile gone.

Fin shrugs his shoulders. “Yeah, but not one of ours.”

“What do you mean by that? What’s going on, Fin?”

Fin walks further into the office and shuts the door. “It’s Stone.”

“Stone?” Benson asks leaning back in her chair. “Carisi texted me. He met up with Stone at Chancellor’s.”

“Yeah, well they didn’t stay there for long. Munoz told me two of his patrol officers responded to a one vehicle accident. Car ran a light and ran head on into a pole. It was Stone’s.”

“Jesus,” Liv sighs. “Is he okay?”

“He was brought to Mercy to be on the safe side. He’s a little banged up. But, nothing serious,” Fin explains.

Benson nods. “And Carisi?”

“He took the blunt of the impact. He was unconscious when emergency personnel arrived on scene. The paramedics are thinking concussion and a couple of broken ribs. He’s at Mercy too,” Fin says.

“What a mess,” Benson says.

“It gets worse,” Fin says.

“Worse?” Liv snickers. “How can this get worse?”

“Stone blew a .09.”

“Shit,” Benson curses. “This is bad.”

Fin nods. “We all knew Stone was going to crash and burn at some point. It was only a matter of time. Everything that happened with his sister. You don’t get over something like that. Not that quick. Not being unscathed. ”

“It doesn’t make this any easier,” Liv says sadly.

“You’re right,” Fin agrees. “Do you want me to head down to Mercy? Sit on Stone for a bit. See how Carisi is doing.”

Benson shakes her head. “No, go home. Relax. I’ll head down there in a bit. I have to make a phone call first.”

Fin quirks his eyebrow up as if to ask ‘Call who? Your DA just blew a .09 while driving with one of your detectives in his car.’

“I have to call Barba.”

Now it’s Fin’s turn to curse. “You sure? You don’t have to. I can have Munoz do it.”

Benson shakes her head. “Nah, I’ll do it. Carisi is one of my detectives. He was doing my bidding by going after Stone. And after everything that happened, Rafael is still my friend. He should hear it from me.”

Fin nods his head. “Have you seen Barba since he left?”

“A couple of times. We grabbed dinner last weekend. Granted, I think it was partly because he was using me to get out of going to a Carisi family gathering,” Liv says with a shy smile.

“Understandable.” Fin says. “I’ll leave you to make that call. Let me know if you need anything. I’ll see you tomorrow, Liv.”

“Thanks, Fin.” Liv says as the sergeant turns to leave her office.

Liv sighs as she picks up her phone. She doesn’t want to do this, but she has to. Rafael is not going to be happy. He’s not a fan of Stone’s. First there was the trial and then there was the Jules Hunter mess. And now this….

She pulls up Rafael’s contact info before she can lose her nerve. Liv makes the call. The phone rings several times. Maybe it’ll go to voicemail. Carisi did mention that Barba is working tonight. That’s why she suggested he run by Chancellor’s to see if Stone was there.

Liv closes her eyes when Barba picks up. “Hi, Rafa…No…Dinner next Tuesday is fine…Rafa…It’s Carisi.”


	2. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv meets Barba at the hospital. Things go about as well as she expects.

"Excuse me,” Benson says as she walks up to the nurses’ station at Mercy Hospital. She holds up her badge. “Lieutenant Benson, NYPD. I’m looking for two males who were brought in not too long ago from a motor vehicle accident.”

An older nurse by the name of Lydia looks up. “What are their names?”

“Peter Stone and Detective Dominick Carisi.”

The nurse types a couple of things into the computer. “Okay, Mr. Stone is presently in ER bay 3. And…Mr. Carisi is currently upstairs getting a CT Scan. You can wait in the waiting room. I’ll let the doctor know you’re here for Detective Carisi.”

“Can I see Stone?” Benson asks.

The nurse agrees and motions towards the direction where Stone is. “Go ahead. Dr. Khan is with him now.”

“Thank you,” Benson says as she makes her way to the curtained area where Stone is. She nods to the police officer and looks to the doctor who is stitching close a cut above Stone’s eyebrow.

She flashes her badge. “Good evening, I’m Lieutenant Benson.”

“Lieutenant,” the doctor greets.

“How is he doing?” Liv asks as she takes in Stone’s sleeping form. Per protocol, his hand is cuffed to the bedrail.

“Not too bad. He’s got some bumps and bruises. As you can see I’m closing up a facial laceration right now. He’s going to have one hell of a headache when he wakes up. But, nothing too serious.”

“Good,” Liv says. “Is he out for the night?”

The physician shrugs. “Hard to say. He could be out until morning. Or he could be up in ten minutes.”

With Stone out for the count, there’s nothing for her to do but sit by his bedside waiting for him to wake up so that she can rip him a new one for driving after he’s been drinking. Oh she’s still going to lay into him, but in the mean time she figures she’ll be more comfortable and out of the way if she waits out in the waiting room. Plus, Rafael is on his way in.

She turns to the officer. “Officer…”

“Officer Riley,” the policeman answers.

Benson nods. “Nice to meet you Officer Riley. I’m going to go wait out in the waiting room for a friend. He should be here any minute. Can you do me a favor?  Have me paged the moment he wakes up?”

“Sure thing, lieutenant.” Officer Riley says.

“Thank you, officer. Doctor.” Liv says as she makes her exit.

Benson takes a seat in the waiting room. Mentally preparing herself for when Barba arrives. It’s not going to be pretty if their earlier phone conversation is any indication.

“Hi, Rafa.” Liv says once Rafael picks up.

_“Liv?” Rafa asks. “What’s going on? Don’t tell me you have to reschedule our dinner on Tuesday night? Come on, Liv! I finally got us a table at Eleven Madison Park. I love Sonny, but his criteria for a great restaurant is subpar at best. To him, the more grease the better. You can’t bale on me, Liv. I need this.”_

“No, dinner next Tuesday is fine.”

_“Then what is it?”_

“Rafa, it’s Carisi.” Barba doesn’t say anything at first. All Liv can hear is the sound of Rafael’s harsh breathing. “Barba, you there?”

_“What happened, Liv? Is he okay? What the hell happened? I thought you guys didn't have any pen cases right now.”_

Liv can hear in his voice how worked up Barba is getting. He’s going to work himself up in a tailspin before he even gets the full story.

“Rafa, slow down.”

_“Don’t tell me to slow down,” Rafael hisses. “You call me at nearly nine o’clock at night to tell me that something happened to Sonny. So what happened? When I last spoke to Sonny, he told me he was going to grab something to eat with Stone….”_ Barba trails off. Liv knows Barba too well. He’s piecing things together.

_“Wait, don’t even tell me his has something to do with Stone.”_

Liv sighs. She was right. He pieced it together before she even told him. “They were in a car accident.”

_“Is Sonny okay?”_

“He was unconscious when emergency personnel got to the scene. He’s at Mercy now.”

_“And Stone?” Rafael bites out._

“Got some bumps and bruises. He’ll be okay.”

_“Not when I get through with him.”_

“Rafa…” Liv starts but then stops herself. She understands where her friend is coming from. He’s always been protective over Carisi and that hasn’t changed at all since the older man left the district attorney’s office. If anything his protective instinct has grown since his resignation. Now that he is no longer privy to certain information, his lack of information has metamorphosed into one hell of a protective streak. She saw firsthand how Barba responded after Carisi was injured in the Jules Hunter case. Not only did he nearly mother hen Carisi to death while her detective recovered from his injuries, but Barba was relentless in his quest to have Nick Hunter held accountable not only for what happened to Carisi, but also for the death of Jules Hunter.

And she’s sure that this is going to be a repeat of that situation. Only worse, when he finds out that Stone was drinking.

“I’ll meet you down at Mercy,” Liv says.

X

“Liv!” Rafael calls out when he sees her in the waiting room.

“Rafael,” Liv greets him with a smile. He’s wearing gray dress slacks and a way too expensive button down shirt. It may not be one of his fancy three piece suits he used to always wear, but he’s still impeccably dressed. Not a single hair is out of place.

He looks around the room for a sign of any ER personnel. He turns to Liv when he doesn’t locate one. “What are the doctors saying?”

She motions for him to take a seat. “He’s getting a CT scan. The doctor will be down to talk to us when it’s done.”

Rafael lets out a loud, tired sigh. “And Stone?”

“Sleeping in one of the ER rooms.”

“Don’t you mean passed out?” Barba snickers. “What’s his BAC?”

Liv shoots him an incredulous look. “Of course you know.  Who told you? One of the few people you haven’t pissed off in the mayor’s office?”

Barba lets out a small chuckle. “Didn’t hear it from anyone. I just figured it out.”

“You did?”

“Don’t look so surprised, Liv. Contrary to what Sonny and others think, I actually do listen when Sonny talks. Well, most of the time I do. I know Stone has been drinking. Been drinking a lot since after his sister was killed.”

Liv looks down at her hands that are resting in her lap. “He’s been a mess. I tried to get him to talk about what happened. Nothing. He’s short tempered. And I think most of his meals as of late have been purely liquid.  He’s taking the cases hard.The losses even worse.  Tyler was found not guilty today. I knew it got to him. That the EDA was all over him about it. But, I had a week’s worth of paper work to catch up on. Rollins has enough on her plate right now. So, I turned to Carisi. He mentioned that you were working tonight so I suggested he check in on Stone. See how he was doing.”

“And of course he did. That’s the boy scout in him,” Rafael says.

Liv nods. “Yep. That’s Carisi.” She braces herself for the response she’s going to get for what she’s about to say next. But she has to tell him. She knows him. He’ll badger her or anyone of his old contacts to get the information he wants. “Stone blew a .09.”

Rafael nods as he lets what she just told him sink in. “Do we know why he was driving? I mean why would Sonny let him get behind the wheel if Stone had been drinking?”

Liv shakes her head. “We don’t have any details. Carisi was unconscious on the scene. And the responding officers couldn’t get much out of Stone.”

Rafael adjusts his position as he turns to Liv. “I get that Stone is having a rough time. I’m no stranger in finding solace in the bottom of the bottle. But, if Sonny is not okay. If he’s any way less perfect than he already is, I don’t give a shit. I don’t care that Stone’s grieving. I don’t care who is in Stone’s corner. Whether it’s you or McCoy. Or the mayor. I will not rest until he’s buried. By the time I’m done he’s going to wish that he never left Chicago. I still have plenty of connections in this city. I will cash in on every favor I’ve ever been owed to ensure that he will never practice law again. When is all is said and done he won’t even be able to teach Intro to American Government at the local community college. I promise.”

Liv looks at the hardened, yet caring look in her friend’s eyes. She doesn’t have a doubt that he will do exactly what he just said. Rafael doesn’t joke around when it comes to protecting the people he loves. And Rafael loves Sonny with everything he has. Everyone can see that. Everyone knows that.

“I mean it, Liv.” Rafael says, his voice cracking. “It’s…it’s Sonny.”

Liv takes his hand in her own and squeezes it tightly. “I know, Rafa. I know.”


End file.
